i'm HEALer
by Kyon69
Summary: -Semua berawal dari mimpi. Dia yang sebelumnya adalah CEO muda kaya raya, kini menjadi seorang gelandangan yang miskin. Tapi tak apa, dia akan memulainya lagi dari awal, di dunia baru-


.

.

.

.

.

_Baiklah, sebelum memulai cerita ini, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu._

_Apa kalian tau apa itu **Raja**!?_

_Seorang yang bijak dan berwibawa tinggi? _

_Seorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar agar bisa mengayomi rakyatnya?_

_atau,_

_Seorang tirani kejam yang suka sekali menindas rakyatnya._

_Kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini?_

_Karena saat ini aku akan di **eksekusi**. _

_Lebih tapatnya **Eksekusi mati.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Game, Martial-art, etc...**

**Summary : -**_**Semua berawal dari mimpi. Dia yang sebelumnya adalah CEO muda kaya raya, kini menjadi seorang gelandangan yang miskin. Tapi tak apa, dia akan memulainya lagi dari awal, di dunia **__**baru-**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Prologue~**_

**Naruto PoV**

Saat ini aku ada di Alun-alun. dan yah, aku sedang di pasung agar aku tidak bisa kabur.

Kulihat salah satu orang maju kedepan. Berdiri di depanku untuk berbicara kepada seluruh orang yang menonton diriku di eksekusi.

"Lihatlah orang ini.. dia akan di eksekusi mati, karena dia telah mengintip selir Raja mandi. Jadi, jika kalian berniat mengintip selir Raja. Kalian juga akan di eksekusi sama sepertinya."

Kudengar sayup-sayup beberapa orang membicarakan akan kebodohanku karena telah mengintip selir Raja mandi.

'Hey.. ini hanya kecelakaan. aku bahkan tidak berminat untuk mengintip mereka semua.'

.

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa .. Kenapa aku memiliki akhir yang seperti ini!? Maksudku kenapa aku harus di eksekusi mati?_

_Yang ku ingat, 8 jam lalu aku masih ada di kantor. Saat itu aku mau meeting dengan salah satu mitra bisnisku._

_Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Sebelum aku meeting aku terpeleset kulit pisang, dan saat aku terjatuh, dibawahku muncul portal aneh. Hanya gelap yang ku ingat saat itu. Dan tiba tiba aku terjatuh di sebuah ruangan besar, penuh dengan uap seperti pemandian onsen._

_Ada beberapa perempuan disana. Dan yah, mereka semua telanjang._

"whoaaa, aku jatuh."

**Byur~**

"dimana ini?" ku pandangi sekitar.. uh, ku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti memerah.

"Errr"

**"Kyaaa~ ADA PENGINTIP! PENJAGA! PENJAGA!"** mereka semua teriak memanggil penjaga.

"Oh sial!"

Hingga akhirnya beberapa penjaga menangkapku dan membawaku ke hadapan sang Raja.

Sang Raja yang memiliki wajah tegas, aku bahkan merasakan wibawanya yang sangat tinggi dan mungkin juga sangat bijak.

**"Jadi. Siapa kau? berani sekali kau mengintip selir-selir ku!?"**

'Jadi meraka semua adalah selir Raja. Kutekankan sekali lagi, **Selir Raja**!?.'

'waduh.. oke tenang.. aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. ku yakin Raja pasti memaafkan ku.'

"A-aku Nam-" **"Baiklah, Eksekusi"** ucap Raja sambil memberikan isarat dibawah lehernya.

'Whatt... bahkan aku belum selesai berbicara! dan apa-apaan isarat itu!. Kutarik semua pujian karena kau punya wibawa tinggi dan bijak tadi.'

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Dihadapan banyak orang yang melihatku akan di eksekusi.

Kulihat algojo mulai berdiri didepan ikatan tali yang menahan bilah tajam diatas kepalaku yang kuperkirakan beratnya mencapai 100kg.

"Ada kata terakhir" kata algojo itu sebelum memotong tali di depannya.

kilas balik melai muncul di kepalaku. Ayah dan Ibuku. Apakah mereka tahu kalau anaknya akan di eksekusi? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku.

Aku hanya meminta satu hal. "Aku ingin pulang."

'bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini' teriakku dalam hati.

**Jleb~**

Yang kulihat setelahnya adalah aku melihat tubuhku terpasung, dan kepalaku tidak ada~

**-End-**

Udah gitu aja'-'

Karena udah lama banget jadi silent, oe memberanikan diri untuk kembali menulis. Yah walaupun hasilnya kayak gini. Tapi tak apa.. mungkin seiring berjalanya waktu tulisanku akan membaik.

Untuk fic gagalku yg satunya akan ku remake atau mungkin ku hapus aja. Fic pertama tau lah kayak gimana ;(

Mungkin oe juga butuh sedikit masukan dari para senior disini. Bisa lewat PM maupun lewat Review.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Terlihat wanita bersurai merah sedang membuat kopi untuk seseorang. Dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

**Pyar~**

"Aduh.."

"Ada apa Kushina!?" terlihat pria bersurai pirang mendekat. Dia adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Entahlah Minato.. aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Lebih baik kita obati dulu tanganmu, duduklah dulu."

**Kring~ Kring~**

"Sebentar Kushina, aku ada telefon."

"Ya hallo.."

"_Selamat sore, dengan keluarga Namikaze, benar?_"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri."

"_Saya dari kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa keluarga anda Namikaze Naruto telah meninggal pagi tadi._"

"Oh tidak.."

"Ada apa Minato." yah kushina saat ini tengah cemas karena melihat wajah Suaminya yang terlihat seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Naruto meninggal."

**Deg**

"hiks.. kenapa Naruto bisa meninggal Minato, katakan padaku bagaimana Naruto bisa meninggal. hiks.." yah sebagai seorang Ibu pasti wajar 'kan menangisi anaknya yang telah meninggal.

"_Hallo.. apakah anda masih disana?_."

"Eh.. ya, saya masih disini. Ngomong ngomong apa penyebab putra saya meninggal?"

"_Hasil otopsi menemukan cidera parah dikepalanya, dan dari pihak kepolisian yang menuju kesana menemukan kulit pisang bekas terinjak. pihak kepolisian juga menyamakan bekas injakan tadi dengan sepatu yang dipakai oleh putra anda, dan hasilnya positif, jejaknya sama persis dengan sepatu putra anda. Jadi yah, bisa dibilang putra anda meninggal karna menginjak kulit pisang._"

Entah Minato bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa setelah mendengar sebab meninggalnya putranya. Dirinya juga bingung, apakah dirinya harus mengatakan kepada istrinya?

"An'no Kushina.."

"Katakan Minato hiks.. apa sebabnya Naruto bisa meninggal. hiks.."

"Sebenarnya Naruto meninggal karena menginjak kulit pisang."

"Apaa! hiks.. pfffftt.. "

Saat ini Minato benar benar bingung. padahal barusaja dirinya mengatakan sebab putranya meninggal, sepertinya dirinya menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Pffttt.. bwahahahah!! hiks.. hahaha!!"

"Errr... Ku-kushina.. putra kita meninggal." yah saat ini Minato benar benar merasa kasihan dengan putranya.

"Hahaha.. hiks.. e-entahlah Minato. hiks.. hahaha.. aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. hiks.. hahahah!! pa-padahal Naruto telah meninggal. tapi kenapa. hiks.. aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. hahahaa!!"

"Tenanglah Kushina." oke.. sekarang Minato benar benar merasa bersalah.

"Hahahaa!! hiks.. ha-hanya orang bodoh yg mati karena menginjak kulit pisang. hahahah!!"

Sementara itu dengan Minato, saat ini dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum masam kepada istrinya. Kematian putranya hampir mirip dengan kematian _**Bobby Leech. **_

"Hahahaa!! tertawalah Minato, aku tau kau juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Hahaha!"

Oke.. padahal beberapa menit lalu dirinya yakin kalau Istrinya menangis. Tapi sekarang..

"Hmphh.. " dan sekarang Minato bahkan akan benar benar tertawa kalau saja dirinya tidak menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha!! tertawalah saja.. Hahaha.. tak usah di tahan Minato. Hahaha... "

"Huahahaahahahaha!!"

'Maafkan ayahmu ini Naruto.' sesal Minato karena telah menertawakan kematian putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n : mungkin oe kudu minta maaf sama Naruto :"**

**btw, buat yang belum tau siapa itu Bobby ****Leech. Dia adalah orang pertama yang selamat dari maut karena telah terjun dari air terjun Niagara yang saat itu hanya memakai gentong di tahun 1911. Aksinya sangat terkenal saat itu, sampai banyak orang mengundangnya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. **

**Dan pada saat Bobby di Selandia Baru untuk menemui penggemarnya, dia ga sengaja nginjak kulit pisang, yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.. beberapa waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya dia tewas karena geger otak. **


End file.
